Minecart Track
The Minecart Track was the former primary way of transportation in Stampy's Lovely World. It first appeared on Episode 32 in September 2012, when Stampy built the Golf Course and later, the Funland. It proved to at first be very useful till in it's last months when the minecarts seemed to slowed, various near attacks by googlies and helpers and animals getting in the way. Plus the fact Stampy didn't like the dull color of the stations that lead to the track being demolished after Episode 120. The Minecart Track would be replaced nearly one year later after it's inception by the Tree Train. Appearance The track appeared in the form of four stations, including one main hub where all the tracks met. From the hub a minecart could travel to the Golf Course which would become the Funland, The Emergency Igloo and Stampy's House. The hub and the stations where all made out of Cobblestone, one of the reasons the system was dismantled. The Track itself was made of regular track and power rails, with the redstone torches exposed beside the power rail. The extension to Stampy's house in fact was on the path that goes past the shoppes and resturants. It used to be nothing built along the line. The Funland extension was much of a flat ride with a colorful tunnel. It enters into the Helper District or simply Stampy's Village, where his friends' houses are there before it enters the Funland. The Emergency Igloo extension original was originally consisting of sharp turns to avoid the path but was realigned over the bridge leading to Stampy's Lighthouse. There was also a seperate short track in Stampy's house built to travel from one side of the house to the other. This proved to be insufficent when he no longer uses it, and thus, this led to a demolition on Episode 147 when Stampy built the Bathroom to replace a station along the track. The other one is now Fred's Room. Former Stations *Stampy's House (Minecart Track Stop) *Central Stop *Stampy's Funland (Minecart Track Stop) *Lighthouse (Minecart Track Stop) History Construction The contruction of his new transport system started before episode 32. This was first seen in Crazy Golf Course which was originally used to connect Stampy's House to his Golf Course which was then the Funland. These were helpful especially in the past, where he had no paths yet. The Final Months & Demolition The track eventually led to some troubles, most lack due to the fact of the track getting in the way of progress and using the cart proved to be a waste as minecarts started to slow down. At night people using the track were unprotected to googlies who often would be near the track. These troubles lead to the track being torn out. The Tree Train would eventually be built as a replacement one year after the minecart track was built. Awhile later the smaller track in Stampy's house would also be torn out and the two stations would be turn into a bathroom and Fred the Friendly Enderman's Bedroom. Legacy The removal of the Minecart Track made the landscape even better, especially in Downtown. The Central Stop is now a path which connects the Downtown to the Helper District (it was later removed after the removal of the Village) than just a little hill lying up the end of it. The colorful tunnel in which the track crossed inside the mountain while entering the Funland still stands today. Category:Stampy's Lovely World Locations Category:Locations Category:Demolished Locations Category:Destroyed Locations